Secrets
by superdevil22
Summary: Nobody knows a whole lot about Ray, besides Scott and Stella, other than that he is a jerk and the most popular guy at Mesa. But that is all about to change. Rayella Scohini (Rating may or may not change)
1. Intro

**Summary:**

Nobody knows a whole lot about Ray, besides Scott and Stella, other than that he is a jerk and the most popular guy at Mesa. But that is all about to change. Rayella Scohini

* * *

So I have decided that Ray Beech from Lemonade Mouth and Sam Braddock from Flashpoint not to make a fan fiction where they are siblings.

* * *

For my stories I like to include the backstory to involve everyone

**Backstory:**

Mathew Braddock and Shannon Beech-Braddock had 4 kids (oldest to youngest) Sam, Sara, Natalie, and Ray. When Sam was 10 and Sara was 9, Sara was killed by a driver (story told in Flashpoint). _All ages will be told at the end of backstory._

When Sam turned 18 he joined the Armed Forces. But he left due to an incident while working with the JTFT 2 (Joint Task Force 2), later joining the SRU (Strategic Response Unit). Not really keeping in contact with the family due to the poor relationship between his father and him.

When Natalie turned 18 she felt like she needed freedom, so she started to travel the world. While traveling trouble kept finding her.

When Ray turned 10 he went to live with his mom's sister in Arizona, since his dad was in Iraq, his mom was in Heidi working as a medic, his brother was in Afghanistan, and his sister was traveling. He got his name changed to Beech when he went to live in Arizona, so if any of his family member made enemies they wouldn't find him.

His mother and father came back to Canada when Ray turned 14, but he continued to stay because he wanted to finish graduate there in Arizona.

The only people know Ray's backstory is his best friend Scott and his girlfriend Stella. After Lemonade Mouth played in Madison Square Garden, Ray and Scott became best friends again. Him and Stella started to get along when they got into a agreement and Stella made a comment about him having a easy life, then Ray admitted that his life was anything but easy. The only reason he worked so hard in sport is so that his father could be proud of him for something. After a month of friendship they started to date. Their relationship from enemy to friend to boyfriend and girlfriend was no secret from the school, everyone was finally relieved that their was no more fighting.

Patty and Jules stopped flirting with Ray and Scott seeing that there was they no longer had a chance with them. Patty, Jules, and Stella became best friends, but Mo (Scott's girlfriend) didn't really want to become friends with them so her and Olivia started hanging out a lot. Stella soon became a cheerleader, but still kept time to hang out with her band.

* * *

**_AGES and JOBS: Currently_**

Mathew Braddock; Age 50; Colonel of the Canadian Armed Forces

Shannon Beech-Braddock; Age 50; Field Medic for the Armed Forces

Samuel (Sam) Braddock; Age 28; Ex-Canadian Armed Forces Soldier, currently: SRU Constable (Sniper)

Sara Braddock; would have been 27

Natalie Braddock; Age 23; Fashion Consultant at a fashion company in Toronto, Canada

Ray Beech-Braddock; Age 17; Does not have a job but plans on being a SWAT officer after being in the military for a while to follow in his brothers footsteps

Julianna (Jules) Callaghan; Age 28; Ex- RCMP (Royal Canadian Mounted Police),

currently: SRU Constable (Sniper and Negotiator)

Edward (Ed) Lane; Age 48; SRU Constable (Sniper) and Ex- Metro Police Officer

Sophie Lane; Age 47; Caterer

Clark Lane; Age 18; Does not have a job and plans on going to school for music

Isabel (Izzy) Lane; Age 3

Gregory (Greg) Parker; Age 49; SRU Sargent (Negotiator and Detective) and Ex- Homicide Detective

Dean Parker; Age 18; Does not have a job and plans on becoming a police officer

Michelangelo (Mike) Scarlatti; Age 25; SRU Constable (Bomb Expert) and Ex- Metro Police Officer

Leah Kerns; Age 25; SRU Constable and Ex- Firefighter

Rafik (Raf) Rousseau; Age 26; SRU Constable

Winnie Camden; Age 25; SRU Constable (Dispatcher)

Kevin (Wordy) Wordsworth; Age 44; Ex- SRU Constable and now works for SRU Guns and Gangs


	2. Chapter 1

**Please Review!**

**I just notice I forgot a couple characters ages**

**AGES & JOBS: Currently**

Ty Yamada (Stella's Dad); Age 45; Doctor (finding a cure for cancer)

Charlotte Jackson-Yamada; Age 44; Real Estate Agent

Stella Yamada; Age 17; Lemonade Mouth (Front man, lead guitarist, back-up singer)

Josh Yamada; Age 12; No job, but loves to invent and build

Jake Yamada; Age 12; No job, but loves to invent and build

Laura (Gram) White; Age 75; No job

Mike Vega; Age 43; In Prison {Olivia's Dad}

Olivia White; Age 16; Lemonade Mouth (Lead Singer and Song Writer)

Mohini (Mo) Banjaree; Age 16; Lemonade Mouth (Bass Player and Back-up Singer) {Her family does not feature in this story}

Sydney Gifford; Age 35; Photographer {Wen's Stepmom}

Jerry Gifford; Age 42; Owns a car dealer shop {Wen's Dad}

Wen Gifford; Age 17; Lemonade Mouth (Sings, Writes songs, Singer, and Plays Key Board)

Georgie Gifford; Age 10; No job, but loves to sing

Dominic Delgado; Age 42; Owns a chain of sports stores (Tossico Sports)

Mary Valastro-Delgado; Age 41; Helps run the chain of sports stores

Tommy Delgado; Age 19; In college on soccer scholarship

Charlie Delgado; Age 17; Lemonade Mouth (Plays Drums and Back-up Singer)

{Charlie's family will rarely be mentioned}

Scott Pickett; Age 17; Lemonade Mouth (Plays Guitar and Singer)

{None of his family will appear maybe mentioned}

**Sports Teams**

Soccer

Ray Beech (Captain), Scott Pickett (CO-Captain; 2nd in Command), Wen Gifford, Charlie Delgado

{I know Wen and Charlie are not on the team but this is my fan fiction, they are also good)

Cheerleading

Stella Yamada (Captain), Patty Funke (CO-Captain; 2nd in Command), Jules Peterson

Choir

Stella Yamada, Mohini (Mo) Banjaree, Jules Peterson, Olivia White

School Band

Mohini (Mo) Banjaree

**Relationships**

Julianna (Jules) Callaghan and Sam Braddock (Dating)

Ray Beech and Stella Yamada (Dating)

Mohini (Mo) Banjaree and Scott Picket (Dating)

Olivia White and Wen Gifford (Dating)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Before school; in front of Mesa High**

**No one's POV**

It was nice and sunny spring day outside of Mesa High there was many groups of groups socializing. Among the students was Lemonade Mouth, but a few were missing.

"Hey guys have you seen Ray and Stella?" Mo asked the group

The group included Scott Pickett, Wen Gifford, Charlie Delgado, Olivia White and of course Mo Banjaree.

"No" Scott replied when a black 2005 Ford Mustang pulled in, "Never mind."

"What I want to know is how he got a nice car," Charlie said looking at the car with envy.

"Why don't you ask him" Olivia said turning away from the car.

"Ask who what?" Ray asked as Stella and him walked up, arms linked.

Ray was wearing his Letterman Jacket ,like all the other boys in the group, a black V-neck t-shirt, jeans, and blue and black vans. Stella was wearing her cheer uniform with a leather jacket.

"Why do you have such a nice car" Charlie replied

"Well I chose the car, my dad just gave me the money" Ray said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Mo asked

"Yeah, he doesn't know a lot about what I like" Ray said

"Okay change of subject" Olivia said getting board of talking about Ray's car

"Ok, did you guys watch the football game last night?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, I did, I still can't believe the Redskins won" Wen said

"I know right" Scott said with a scowl

"What about you Ray, did you watch the game?" Olivia asked

"Nope" Ray replied

"Seriously dude it's like the duty of all Americans to watch football Sunday nights" Charlie said in a dramatic way

" Well dude you want to know something else?" Ray said leaning forward

"Sure" Charlie said taking a deep breath

"I'm not American" Ray said

"Really?" Mo asked shocked

In fact everyone was shocked except beside Stella, who currently had Ray's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Scott, who was now looking at everyone's expressions.

"Yes" Ray said after a couple minutes.

Everyone just continued to look at him in shock.

"Okay, well I'm going to class" Scott said, he was starting to get bored along with Ray and Stella.

"Wait! If your not American, what are you?" Charlie said finally getting over shock with everyone else.

"Canadian" Ray replied walking away with Stella and Scott.


End file.
